Before the Never
by Gryffindor'sSaviour
Summary: When Cas, a young Pirate on Hooks crew, is sent on I mission into the heart of Neverland, a chance run in with a Neverland imp that seems to be fate makes her question everything she knows. Written as clever and mysterious as I can write. (lol)
1. Prolouge

Before the Never

You've heard many stories about the fantastic Peter Pan and his Lost Boy's I'll bet. When he met Wendy, befriended Jane, accidentally grew up, all that. But there are one group of people that don't seem to be important enough. _Pirates._ This is my tale. One you will all soon know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 _It was a mild spring day. All that could be heard on deck were the clash of swords._ (I know what you're thinking, but lose it.) _Up on the deck, a young boy, only about 9, stood, cutlass unsheathed. Facing him was a girl of about the same age, with jet black hair and strange eyes, one a piercing blue and the other a jade green. In her right hand, she held a curious sword, that seemed more like a knight's than a pirate's sword. The boy soon got tired of waiting and lunged at the girl. She smiled, as if she had been waiting for this, and parred it with expertise. It was like a deadly dance. Quick thrusts were transferred between the two and it soon become clear that the mysterious girl was getting the better of the young pirate. It was the heart stopping moment when she had him at sword point against the cabin door that he finally surrendered. With a cheer the new girl was hoisted above the crew's heads. That night, the girl and boy become fast friends. He came to know her as Redd, and he was…_

Woah. You didn't think I would reveal the full story like that, did you? Nope. There are loads of clues you will have to figure out. But we can never have a good tale, with only one story. So now I'm going to tell my tale. It may not be relevant, but like I said, you need two sides to make a good tale. So here you go.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I shook my thoughts from my weary head and focused on the job that Mr Smee had set me. I was one of the most promising young pirates in the famous Captain Hook's crew, and the war that and been raging with the nefarious criminal, Peter Pan was wearing us all down. Even our mighty captain. But never the less, Mr Smee needed me, so I did my duty. His instructions were very, very vague. All he had done was shove a rolled-up piece of parchment at me, thrust a ring on my finger, and handed me a red cloak to disguise my uniform. You wouldn't think a simple blouse, jeans, boots and a silver belt buckle would seem like something to hide, but Pan's spies were all over the island. But hey, I gained a cloak. I wasn't arguing. Anyway, Mr Smee simply told me, "You must hurry. Go to the dead centre of the Forbidden Woods and wait. But be careful. Take your sword, and keep it on hand." The image was soon jolted from my head by a twig snapping. When you're a pirate on land, never be too relaxed. I put one hand on the hilt of my sword, ready for what would come for me. I was right to. The tall boy that stepped out of the bushes was trouble. Bright red hair, green tunic, and those annoying freckles. I was facing Peter Pan! "Never thought I would see the day when a pirate, let alone one of Hook's crew, would come wandering into our territory. Whatcha doing here girlie?" I drew my sword menacingly and replied, "I've been sent by a correspondent to deliver a message. Now if you move, I'll be on my way and out of your "territory". He grinned a devilish grin. "Let's weigh the situation. Since you're the only girl in Hook's crew, you must be one of his best pirates. I'm guessing he plans to let you take over when he goes. And since Hook won't wanna lose you, he'll pay handsomely." He mock contemplated for a moment before saying, "I've got a better idea. GET HER!" Out of seemingly nowhere, ten boys, all about the same age (14) or older than me, jumped out. That's all I can remember before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"_ _Redd, wait!" A boy about ten years old went racing down the Never Peak, nearly tripping in his eagerness to catch up to his raven-haired friend. She turned with expertise and laughed back, "Jamie, hurry up!" Not noticing where she was going, she bumped into a boy of about 14, with a red feather stuck in his cap. He caught hold of her and laughed slyly. "Watch where you're going_ _pirate_ _. You could hurt someone. Who's this then?" The girl tried to shake him off but she could see that she would have to answer his question. "My name's Redd, and this is Jamie, my best friend. Now can we go?" The older one sneered and said, "I don't know. I think you need to learn some respect." He turned to the gang of boys that appeared behind him. "Don't you?" The others snickered and advanced towards her. Redd turned to see Jamie racing down the hill. "Aww, looks like your friend has no guts. You're on your own." But before they had time to do anything, the crew of the Jolly Roger raced up. "You'd better drop the girl," The captain snarled, "or I'm not responsible for what I'll do." The boy dropped Redd, and she raced over to Jamie. The gang of scruffy kids looked like they wanted to fight, but one look at their shining cutlass told them everything. "You haven't seen the last of the Neverlanders." He turned and with his boys, raced away._

Brimming with questions? I know. All in good time though.

I awoke from my forced sleep with a sore head and the desire to hold someone at knife point. When my vision readjusted, the first thing I saw was a tall green figure. I knew it was that scumbag Pan. I wanted to jump at him and make him pay, but something was holding me back. When I looked around, I saw my hands bound to and iron ring set in the wall… no, tree trunk. Wait, Pan's lair was in a tree? So, since I couldn't jump at him, I tried to give him a piece of my mind. But I soon found that I was gagged tightly. "Hey sleepy head. Awake now?" I tried to speak through the gag, but all that came were muffled yells. He grinned his stupid grin and said, "Seems like it. Sorry for the inconvenient nap, but you are actually pretty strong. Luckily, you're a really light pirate. Wow, add that to the list of things I never thought I'd say." I gave him my best death glare before continuing to try and resist my bonds. "Sorry princess, no escape. Now just wait here like a good girl while we sort out the ransom." With a cheeky crow, he left me. I realized that Pan had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure I couldn't get away. I realized that they took my sword. I could have used that! About five minutes passed before I noticed a penknife stuck into the wall not too far away. I can reach it, I thought to myself. It took some trying, and my wrists absolutely killing me, before I finally grabbed it. Wasting no time, I remembered what my tutor on the ship had always told me. Flip the knife away from your wrists, and slice. And that's what I did. In a matter of seconds I was free, and furious. Seeing my sword on the other side of the room, I tiptoed over and nabbed it. Taking care not to make a sound, I crept to the room where Pan and his hooligans were talking. I managed to catch snippets of their conversation. "Does anyone else think this is a little extreme?"

"For the love of merfolk Cubby, she's a pirate! Plus, this is gonna help us loads."

"She was just doing a job."

"Peter's right, she is a pirate. One of Hook's."

"But what about-"

"But she was just doing a job."

"Traitor!"

"So, we all agree. We need to at least talk to the girl."

"Talking of the girl we don't even know her name."

"No, but she gotta be part mermaid or something, she's even more gorgeous than Queen Lillia."

"RIGHT!"

That was Pan of course.

"First, Queen Lillia never even existed, the only thing we have is a piece of parchment. Secondly, I'm leader and I'll decide what to do. And we are going to write an expensive ransom note for Codfish, and that girl is not going anywhere! What are you all so scared of?""

Little did Pan know the reason all the Lost Boys were looking terrified. All throughout this heated little debate, I had been creeping up behind the tall green git, and now had him at sword point. "No Pan, this girl is going back to the ship and spilling everything." Realisation dawned in him, accompanied with a look of horror on his face. "Turn around slowly. And don't even think about making a dash for your toys." I had a feeling that they may do just that, and in times like this it helps to have a knowledge of Neverlandian magic. Just because I'm a pirate does not mean I have nothing on Neverland's forces. I can recall the tiniest bits of a distant memory helping with this. You have to behave a certain way when working with Neverland and is mystique. It's a strange place, and when using it, you must give it your complete concentration. Racking my brains, I remembered a little enchantment that allowed you to create a barrier. Wasting no time, I began to chant. "Arai mau, huna toku hoariri, kia mau ratou ki konei, tae noa kit te tuku I haere ratou." Almost as soon as I spoke, a dense mist rose up and encircled the group of boys. "What, How!" Pan cried, enraged that I'd outsmarted him. I grinned and sheathed my sword. "Helps to have a bit of the Neverland power at your fingertips. So, Pan, what's that ransom?" I teased. He struggled against the mist that bound them tight. "How did you learn that?" He asked gobsmacked. I scratched my head, unsure of what to say. As I opened my, mouth to speak, Pan cut in. "What's that on your finger?" He demanded. Taking off the ring Mr Smee gave me, I replied. "I was given it by Mr Smee who told me that as soon as I met his correspondent he would recognise the ring." He stared open mouthed at me and spoke. "I've made a terrible mistake. I'm Mr Smee's correspondent, he's been helping us survive Hook's attacks." He looked sheepish before crying, "Cubby! Where did I put that scroll?" "You put it over by the bookcase boss." The small boy in the bear suit replied. I ran over and picked out the scroll with the red velvet fastened round it. I took the velvet off and started to read. "Peter, I fear that the captain may have grown suspicious of my betrayal. It kills me but what he's doing isn't right. We have a talented young pirate on board who may be able to offer a hand. Captain Hook plans to try and reactivate the old sea legend with this pirate, THEY ARE NOT SAFE! I will send them to become one of your gang. But understand they will not be bossed around. You must also warn them that if they do not stay with you, they may come to their end quicker than you think. Please keep them safe. Mr Smee." My voice faded. I reread the scroll with a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief. "No, no, no!" I cried, distraught, "Captain Hook would never do that! He's been training me to take over as Captain! He's practically my dad! I don't, I can't, what is going on!" I sat down and tried to comprehend everything. I felt and hand on my shoulder, and realised that my bonding enchantment must have slipped. Wet things rolled down my cheeks and I felt an awful sensation. This must have been the crying and sadness Captain Hook told us there was no room for on the ship. What I did next surprised everyone from Pan, to myself. Inside, all the rage and fury boiled up from reading that letter. "I'm gonna take him down." I stood up, angrier than ever. "I will do anything to sink that rat's ship and drown him with it." I looked round at the boy's surprised faces and grinned. "I will join your crew on one condition Pa- Peter. When it comes to raids, and the ultimate plan to drive Hook away, you let me handle it. I know his every weakness, his every move and I know that ship inside out. Deal?" I held my hand out to Pan and looked him in the eye. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Ok. You're right, you know Hook's everything." As I held his hand I noticed that his hair had darker highlights instead of just the block ginger., his eyes, dark green and glittered with mischief. I felt a strange sensation, something I'd never felt before. I pushed it aside and grinned. Seeing my smile Pan grinned from ear to ear. "I suggest we celebrate. I know the most gorgeous little cove nearby, it's barely noticeable. I think we should go for a swim!" Upon hearing this, all the lost boys cheered and rushed to get changed. The tall boy in front of me blushed furiously. "I don't really have any pirate's clothes. I never even thought that…you know…" I knew alright. I smirked and said, "Neither does Hook. I have to make all my own clothes. Hand me that material," I said, pointing to the roll of black material, "And I'll be out soon." Whizzing into the nearest room, I was glad I always carried a needle and thread. Taking the cottony material, I quickly estimated how much I would need and started snipping away. Within no time, I had a black halter neck bikini, and it fitted perfectly. It was missing something though. My sharp eye soon spotted a large piece of red, see through material, just enough to make a sarong out of. Hemming the edges, I tied it at the waist and stood up. When I looked down, I think it was quite a nice outfit. The only thing was, I had no sandals to go with it. Shame, I'd just have to go barefooted. I stepped out of the room to find Pan and his group of boys staring. "What?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?" Pan stared open mouthed before blushing and said, "No, no, I just thought pirates were, you, know, a bit, body shy." I laughed off his ridiculous comment before saying, "Most male pirates maybe. But hey, I worked hard to get this body, so, why not flaunt it?" Pan, (I must remember to start calling him Peter.) looked relived before he snapped back to reality and laughed, "Well what are we waiting for! The beach awaits!" The Lost Boys gave a cheerful cry before rushing out the door. I was about to join them when I felt a gentle hand on my arm. I turned to see Pan- sorry, Peter smiling at me. "It's a long way to the cove, and we have to cross a lot of rocky ground. If you want to walk you can, but if not, I'm sure that I could help." I considered the offer for a second. A day had passed already and my feet were pretty tired. "That would be amazing thank you." I grinned. "Close your eyes." He whispered. I shut my eyes and giggled as I felt Peter sprinkle something over my head. I felt a tingling sensation, and opened my eyes to see myself a foot above the ground, with the imp beside me, grinning his head off. I shrieked and clung to him tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist. "It's okay," He laughed, amused by my terrified face, "You won't fall, I promise. Take my hand." I slowly let go of him, and took his hand, trusting him. He gripped my hand, and started to fly, towing me along behind him. We picked up speed quickly, and soon caught up with the Lost Boys, who were doing all sorts of tricks and flips. I felt myself becoming steadier and unconsciously let go of Peter's hand. "You're a natural! He laughed. I realised that I was flying on my own! "What is this stuff?" I yelled over the cool Neverland wind that was whipping my bright red hair. (Note, my hair is not the same colour as Peter's. Mine is a blazing red, while Pan's is more ginger.)"It's called Pixie Dust! The Queen of the Fairies gave it to me, it really comes in handy!" He called back. "Wait, there are still fairies on Neverland? The captain said they left the island eons ago! The time of Queen Lillia!" I asked, still calling over the biting wind. "They haven't been seen for ages!" Peter's eyes suddenly lit up with glee. "I'll answer that in a minute, there's the cove!" A great cheer went up as the Lost Boys landed. Peter once again, took my hand, and help me land on the sands of the cove. I couldn't help but gaze around. I prided myself on having a sharp eye, but I'd never spotted this little cove before. It was like a paradise. I was awoken from my day dream by a splash of deliciously cold water. I saw Peter, soaking wet, grinning his head off. "It's on Pan!" I cried, and dove into the water. I was an extremely good swimmer, one of the best and within no time, I had ducked Peter under the water more than once. After the fifth time, he realised what was going on. When I tried it again, he was ready. He tried to grab me, but I swam away before anything could be done. He swam after me, surprisingly strong for such a wiry physique, and chased me onto shore. I was a fast runner, but with longer legs than I, Pan soon caught up, and tackled me to the ground. I open my eyes to see him led on top of me. His green eyes met mine, and he said, "Your eyes… their breath taking." I blushed. I was heterochronic, which meant I had two different coloured eyes. One was a dark blue, that sparkled brightly, and the other, a soft amber. Realising Peter was still on top of me, I cleared my throat. He seemed to realise it too. He scrambled off, allowing me to get up. Once I was on my feet, he gave a grin, and dragged me right back to the ocean. A while later, I was led on the shore, basking in the sun, while the boys splashed around, when something caught my eye. Not too far off, I spotted a tiny island, and on it, something was glittering. Without hesitation, I ran into the water and swam to the island. Thanks to my skill, I was soon there. The island was indeed, tiny, and only consisted of a palm tree. I picked up the object and found it was a small gold doubloon. I looked closely around the island I saw a small opening beneath the palm. Reaching under, my hand drew out a scrap of paper. Just as I was about to read it, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap round my waist. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "Wow, girlie, calm down, it's just me." I whirled around to see Peter scratching his ear and grinning. "You don't half scream loud." I hugged the smiling imp tight. "You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He hugged me back, and we stood there for what seemed like forever. Remembering the parchment, I quickly let go, and picked the parchment up. "Look," I said, "I found this piece of parchment under the palm tree." "I can't read The Old Neverland Tongue, never had anyone to teach me." I shook my head and smiled softly. "I can read it." I concentrated hard on the parchment. "It reads, Wehi ahau mo toku ora. Ko te mea anake kia ai e mahue, ina au riro ahau, ka hei korero toku. Ka kawe taku uri I runga I toku kingitanga, a riro te rangatira nui mohiotia. Hainatia Kuini Lillia." One look at Peters face told me I would have to translate. "It translates into, I fear for my life. The only thing that will be left by the time I'm gone will be my legend. My descendant will carry on my reign, and become the greatest ruler known. Signed, Queen Lillia." I looked up at Peter in shock. My eyes met the same expression as my own. Bewildered and shocked. "All this time," Pan whispered, "I thought she was just a legend." "Like she wanted us to think." I whispered. I felt a strange sensation run through me. Like this was a familiar situation. "Hey, I never thought to ask your name." Peter smiled softly. I was thrown off by that. He had set me free and with no knowledge about me at all, taken me in and invited me here, without knowing my name? Wow. Trusting guy. "My names Cassandra, but my friends call me Red on account of the hair." I winked.


End file.
